The time we treasure
by Lord Ashwood the 42nd
Summary: Starlight is back for Revenge and she will do what ever it takes to destroy Twilight's life even if tie itself has to be rewrite to do it. As for Twilight she will have to endure pain and hardships she may never had imagined to push her to the edge of her limits. But will revenge be achieved or will iit consumed both of them
1. Chapter 1

Twilight stood I front of a podium and looked out into the hall. "If some pony came to me when I was a blank flank and said that some day that I would give a speech at Celestia's school for Magic. I wouldn't have bet hem but here I am. And now I stand before you; the next generation of Equestrian Magic; through you new magic can be made as each of you bring unique to this school. I firmly believe that the future of magic is in good hoofs. I know you all are up to the task as I once was."

A small applause followed suit. Only ones in the hall were Spike and Gardevoir. They clapped for her speech.

"Wow Twilight that was as good as.. The first 11 times." Spike sheepishly smiled Gardevoir just chuckled at the poor dragon's dilemma.

"Well I want this speech to be perfect Spike. Princess Celestia wanted me to be an inspiration to students of her school. The same school I attended and master magic from."

"I know I was there with you the whole time." He replied rolling his eyes.

"True. But this is a big thing for me and I want to do my best." She smiled at them. "Besides with Ash visiting Sunset for her Pokemon World Tournament with the rest of CHS I want to surprise him with my sharpened skill of motivational speeches." She glazed lovingly to her five mouth baby bump and rubbed it tenderly. "All for when he or she comes into your lives." She blushed and started daydreaming about her baby reading books and learning about friendship and magic. Gardevoir cooed at her master and she herself was excited for the baby but it still will be a while before it gets here.

"So can we call it a night?" Spike asked hopefully.

""Let's go over it one more time then we will be done." Twilight smiled flipping through her note cards back to the beginning Spike groaned and slumped in his seat as Gardevoir petted him in sympathy.

The next day dozens of ponies came to hear the lecture from Twilight. Even more rushed in to catch up on the lesson. Some ponies were annoyed by the later comers. But they all listen closely to the lesson.

"Obviously, the long-term effects of the simultaneous acquisition of cutie marks has yet to be determined, but..." she sips some water. She looked back up at her slide and then frowned looking towards Spike next to the projector "Ahem. Next slide, please."

Spike had fallen asleep again. Moondancer nudged him to wake him but Gardevoir motioned to leave him along and she got the slides in order and let the poor dragon sleep.

Twilight continued "I can speak from my own experience that the power of Cutie Mark Magic is very real, and in the instance of my friends and I, it can be traced to a single event! Without Rainbow Dash's race to defend Fluttershy's honor, this rainboom wouldn't have happened. Fluttershy might never have discovered her love of animals. Applejack might never have realized that she belonged on her farm. And Pinkie Pie might never have decided to leave hers. It must be hard to imagine Rarity without her sense of fabulousness. But it's even harder to fathom what my life would be like. Without this rainboom, I might not have gotten into magic school. Celestia wouldn't have taken me on as her pupil or sent me to Ponyville to meet my friends. And the most powerful thing about Cutie Mark Magic that I found is the connection I share with them." She smiled and gazed out at every pony there. But one pony caught her eye. One pony she hoped she never see again. She rubbed her eyes but when she looked back she was gone.

Twilight fumbled her words and reshuffled her notes "But, um... The real question about... Cutie Mark Magic is... who it seems to affect."

Gardevior noticed her master's sudden distress. She looked around too but her scenes were not picking up anything hostile nor ominous. But the clear feelings of distress were clearly on Twilight's mind.

Later that day the speech was a success but the sight of Starlight Glimmer had rattled Twilight a bit on the train ride back to Ponyville.

"Starlight Glimmer. Are you sure it was her Twilight?" Spike asked as they made their way down the dusty path back to the castle.

"I swear I saw her there." Twilight explained Gardevoir have her a reassuring smile.

"We believe Twilight but she does have a Darkria with her and she may have use him to create a vision of Starlight in your mind to unsettle you."

"Well it worked but would this be her revenge against me and my friends?"

"If anything she might be just starting. Trying get inside your mind and off set you in your routine." Spike suggested. They entered the castle and headed to the map room.

"Your right spike and so we will keep an eye out for her in the future." They entered the room only to find Starlight sitting in Twilight's throne. Twilight gasped Spike freaked and Gardevoir too up a battle stance.

"Welcome home Princess." Starlight smiled triumphantly as her Darkrai emerged from the shadows behind her its blue eye glowing ready for battle but Starlight took no piece of paper and fired a spell at it and at the table. Then a massive portal opened up above them. Paper flew around and Twilight and the others had to cover their faces. Then Starlight and Darkria jumped through and it closed up behind them leaving the paper and a bewildered Princess.

"What was THAT!" She cried out as she tried to comprehend what just happened then she notice only too late that Spike and grapes the paper Starlight left behind.

"Spike NO DON'T!" She cried out but as soon as he held it the portal opened up again and all three of them were pulled into the portal to heaven knows where or when.


	2. Chapter 2

The portal was green and a distinct ticking sound was all around as Twilight, Spike and Gardevoir fell though it. Then a blinding light I golfed them. The next thing they new was that they were Cloudsdal. Twilight opened her wings and swooped in and caught Gardevoir and Spike on her back. They landed down on the runway taking in what just happened.

"Is this Cloudsdal? Why would Starlight come here? She not a pegasus pony." Spike pondered aloud.

"I don't know Spike but she has powerful magic and a Darkrai with her. The in almost no limit to what she can.." But then a filly flew by at tremendous speed. They looked to see a small light blue Pegasus with a rainbow mane soaring away.

"Was that Rainbow Dash?" Twilight asked looking at her two companions. 'Yes but she looked like she didnt have her cutie mark.' Gardevoir analyzed. They flew over to a nearby cloud bank to see that she was doing. They peered out of the clouds to see Rainbow on a starting line with two other Pegasus. Twilight squinted to get a better view but Spike handed her a pair of binoculars from out of nowhere.

"Where did you?" she asked

"I picked it off the ground when we got here."

"That's stealing Spike" Twilight scolded. But she got a bump from Gardevoir.

"Look."

They all looked to see little Fluttershy on a cloud to start off the race.

"We traveled back in time." Twilight gasped recognize the setting she was now in. 'But how is this possible. Starswirl's time travel spell can only send ponies back a week for a short period of time. How powerful is starlight to have traveled back this far.'

They looked on as Fluttershy waved her flag gently but the three ponies bolted passed her making her spin out down to earth. Spike gasped as the young filly fell to earth.

"Twilight!" He called out but Twilight shook her head.

"That's how she got her cutie mark Spike we went back to the day Rainbow Dash did her first sonic rainboom. But why would Starlight come here." With the young future wonder lot; Rainbow Dash poured ever ounce strength into her speed hoping she would win. But as she past a cloud; Starlight emerged with a wicked smile. "OH how precious. A little filly giving it all she's got." She fired a beam of magic at the filly stopping her in mid-flight.

"Sorry about this Not."

Rainbow Dash was confused and mad.

"Hey! What gives!" She cried out.

At the end of the line the ponies waved and cheered as a foal crossed over the line. Twilight Gardevoir and Spike were confused. Rainbow was meant to have won the race with her first Sonic Rainboom. They noticed Starlight and Darkria and Twilight almost snarled getting up into her face.

"What have you done?" she glared.

Starlight just smirked. "You'll see." then the portal open up again and sucked our heroes back into the rift. They found themselves back at the map table. Twilight safely landed and held her bump making sure her baby was safe. Gardevoir landed next to her but comically Spike landed on head first onto the table.

"What happened?" Spike asked rubbing his head. "I dont know Spike but Starlight has..." but she shut up as she looked around. The table was still here but the castle and was gone.

"The castle it's gone!" Spike cried out in shock. "Not only that..." Gardevoir added moving towards the table. "The map seems to have changed too look." She pointed at the map. The map now had a red tint to it also black crystals stretching from the Crystal Empire cover almost half of the country.

"What could have happened the map doesn't make any sence." Twilight stared to panic as she trotted around the place. Gardevoir not wanting her master to stress for the sake of the baby she used psychic to ease her mind and have her calm thoughts to focus on. Twilight felt better and tools some deep breathes.

"Let's go into town to see what has happened and maybe understand why starlight altered the past and how has is altered our present." she said as the three of them headed into town. They wondered into the town but everything was off. Many of the houses were boarded up and others were badly kept. Some even look ready to fall down. The ponies that still there kept in their homes and looked at the trio with suspicion.

"This is so weird." Spike muttered looking around.

"Indeed but I know when we find our friends we can face Starlight and right this whole thing." Twilight beamed but as they moved towards Sugar Cube Corners they found that it was just a plain bakery; nothing special or decretive.

"What..."Twilight gaping in disbelief. Then Spike bolted down the street. "Wait Spike!" she called out after him. He ran all the way to Rarity's place. "Rarity! Rarity!" He banged on the door but the place had been abandoned for quiet some time.

"She not here Spike." Twilight sadly said. "This doesn't make sense why would this have happened." she added.

"Well there might be a place where me can get some answers." Gardevoir suggested. Later they stood outside Sweet Apple Acres. But it was not just the farm anymore it was a full scale factory. They three just stood their flabbergasted; slowly they peered through a window too see Applejack and BigMac working on caning apples. None of them could wrap their minds around it but they were going to find out.

Applejack loaded up a wagon with another barrel of apples as the three travelers came up behind her.

"Can I help you?" she asked very much not caring.

"Applejack dont you recognize me ?" Twilight asked sounding heartbroken.

"Can't say that I do."

"Do you at least know Fluttershy Pinkie Pie Rarity Rainbow Dash Ash!"

"Sorry but only of them names I know; Rarity and Ash. Rarity moved away a few years back to help the cause and Ash well everyone knows King Ash Ketchum."

"King Ash!" Spike and Twilight cried out in astonishment. Applejack gave them curious looks.

"Yeah, King Ash Ketchum and Queen Celestia Ketchum. Where have you been the last few seasons?"

But all she got was shocked and devastating expressions.


	3. Chapter 3

Twilight was shell shocked to say the least. She leaned against the cart trying to make sense of it all.

'Ash married Celestia. How? When? Why?' she thought. Gardevoir was trying frantically trying to comfort her but nothing see to get through to her. Spike on the other hand had a important question.

"Did Rarity become a well known fashion designer?" he asked Applejack raised an eyebrow.

"Nope she went off to help with the cause just like every pony else." Applejack replied. This sparked Twilight back into reality.

"What cause?"

"The war against King Sombra." She replied putting another barrel of cider onto the cart.

"What!" Everyone else cried out in shock. Twilight was stricken with fear. Fear for Ash a Sombra was the one who destroyed his home land back on his old world. "But we defeated Sombra!" Twilight muttered to herself. She then magically lifted Spike, Gardevoir, and Applejack and ran back to the map.

"I live here my whole life and I never seen this before." Applejack muttered looking over the table.

"There suppose to be a castle that goes with it." Spike added.

Twilight went over to her and placed a hoof on Applejack's shoulder. "Please can you start how this all happened; the war Ash and Celestia getting married and how this all effected Equestria. Please it's important."

Applejack looked at her and could see that Twilight need to hear what as happened.

"Well I'll start with the happier story. It started with the return of Nightmare Moon. She returned from her thousand year banishment; though Princess Celestia tried to reconcile with her she had no choice to send back to the moon for another thousand years."

"HOW IS THAT HAPPY?" Twilight bellowed. Applejack gave her another look of confusion. "Because we never had to suffer her wrath."

Twilight wanted to argue but Gardevoir but a hand on her shoulder. 'Now is not the time, Mistress. I know Luna is a good friend of ours but this world isn't as it should be. The faster we understand how the past as been altered the better chance we stand of defeating Starlight.' Twilight reluctantly agreed and kept silent.

"So, afterwards Celestia found a young colt at the ruin castle who sensed Nightmare Moon's power and had fought it. She took the colt back to Canterlot and made him her newest royal guard. They formed a bond then no pony as ever seen in the Princess. They began to see more of each other and made their relationship aware to the rest of us. After about three harvest seasons later they got married and it was the biggest party in history." Her smile fell after that. "Then came the return of Crystal Empire. And King Sombra vowed to destroy King Ash and his new kingdom."

Flashback

Ash and Celestia stood in front of their army of brave soldiers. The Queen took out her spear and jabbed the air as Pegasus ponies to begin the attack. Ash took off to the air to join them. On the other side of the valley the mind controlled subjects of the crystal empire with Sombra charges at them. The to armies collided in the center. Swords clashed against shields and arrows flew nailing down their targets. Sargent Rainbow Dash swept through taking out many opponents but was tackled to the ground. Her helmet fell off but she held her ground. A long scar from her ear down to her eye was plain to see and her prosthetic wing was ready for the next attack. From above enemy ponies moved rocks along the cliff side to smash any cornered Equestrian solider. Rainbow Dash was one of them.

She managed to fight off her attackers she looked up ready to take off again but only say dread. A mammoth size Boulder was being dropped on her as the enemy rolled it off. But before it hit Lt Maud and Lt Pinkie jumped in and crushed the stone into piece saving the Sargent. They saluted each other before returning to the fight. Ash sped straight at Sombra firing many Aura Spheres at the shadowy demon. Though they hit their target it did nothing to stop him. Sombra launched several dark crystals at the young king but Ash was able to stay clear from them. All in all; a virtual stalemate.

Applejack's looked back at Twilight. "And even since we have been in this unending stalemate with the Crystal Empire. Even with everypony across Equestria working day and night doing their part to someday bring this war to an end."

Twilight looked sadly at the map then with new determination gave Applejack a encouraging smile.

"We're going to fix this. We were meant to be friends and with the those ponies I mentioned. The crystal empire is our Ally and friend." she placed a hoof on her shoulder. "I can make sure this war never happened in the first place."

Applejack looked from her to Spike then Gardevoir. She gave a smile "I hope you do. Truly." She then went back to work at the farm.

"So what are we going to do Twilight?" Spike asked.

"Simple." She reached down and pulled out the spell page that was left behind. "We use this modified spell that starlight left behind so we can travel further than her so we can stop her before she stops Rainbow Dash from doing her Rainboom."

"Sounds simple enough." Agreed Gardevoir.

Twilight took the page and fired a spell to reactivate and the table. Gardevoir and Spike hopped onto Twilight's back and they traveled back through time. Soon enough they returned to the race of young Rainbow Dash.

"Now all we need to do is wait for when Starlight gets here and then we can..." But her monologue was interrupted as the three of them were trapped inside a crystal.

"Did you think I was that dump." Starlight floated over to them. I left that page behind so you could try and stop me but I add a extra part. That I will always be sent ahead of you so you couldn't stop me from ending your..."

The crystal sank deep into the clouds out of sight. Starlight rolled her eyes and floated down to their level. "To end your friendships every single time." She fired another beam of magic and is missed Rainbow but it scared her so bad she lot control of her flying she crashed into a cloud. The time portal opened up and swallowed up Twilight and her company back through time. Starlight felt every pleased with her self but something was bugging her.

"Is it just me or his Twilight's belly getting bigger than when they first got here." She asked to no one.


	4. Chapter 4

**_I am very sorry for the late update but this month as been a real game changer. I moved out of my parents house and started living on my own and going to a major university in Texas. I will be able to update more soon but just trying to juggle school, home life, finding a job and trying to keep in touch with classmates is very taxing but enough with the explanation here is the next part of the story. Enjoy._**

The time portal opened up again casting out Twilight, Spike and Gardevoir. Thankfully this time Gardevoir used Physic to prevent them from hitting the ground. Twilight stood up sharply and felt very dizzy; and sick. She went over and puked into a nearby bush.

"You okay Twilight." Spike asked

"Yeah." She replied wiping away anything still left on her mouth. "Just got sick that's all. Must have been from the Time Vortex."

Gardevoir then noticed that her master's belly had grown some not enough to be recognized at first glance but if you were really looking you could have noticed a change. She was about to say something but she felt many ponies were heading right at them.

'Twilight' she warned getting close to her master. 'We've got company.' Then several ponies emerged from the tree but they looked very strange. They all had green stripes paint all over their bodies. Also they all carried spears and they were pointing right at them. Two of whom were Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy and they didn't look very happy.

"Pinkie? Fluttershy?" She asked

"Silence, changeling!" Pinkie snapped. Then Fluttershy stepped forth and pointed her spear at the frightened princess.

"All servants of Queen Chrysalis found in these woods must be... Destroyed!"

Twilight gulped... "HRRR! AAAHHH!" She let out painful cry as the baby moved in her. Then a burst of white magic came out of her pushing the ponies back a few feet and made some flowers bloom as if it were spring.

"Wait!" Gardevoir said tending to her master "We're not changelings! She's a pony! And he's a dragon!"

Pinkie glared at the dragon "A likely story! Do something dragonish!"

Spike felt a sneeze come up and sneezed out fire. "That works!" Pinkie lifted up her spear.

Twilight groaned as she straightened up. "Ash. Ash can prove that were are not changelings." But her reply was Fluttershy still held a spear at them.

"The servants of Chrysalis will do anything to save their evil skins! And how do you know Ash?"

"Stop!" cried out a voice. They all turned to see Zacora walking out of the trees "If they are changelings we'll soon see. Though I think they're not what they appear to be."

"Zecora! Please, you have to listen." but Zecora rubbed salve on them"

"Beneath this salve, no changeling hides, for it reveals the truth inside."

Then the three glowed as the ponies gasped in shock.

Pinkie pie walked up to Zecora "What does it mean?"

She shock her head "The meaning is far worse, I see, for it is we who should not be."

"I think I can explain." Twilight offered.

Zecora smiled "I'm sure you can, but let's not talk here. Chrysalis and her army will soon draw near!"

They moved further into the wood until they reached a small village deep in the grove of trees.

Zecora sat Twilight down in her hut as the company settled down. Fluttershy went off to get somepony. "The changelings took over not long ago. Though I'll wager in your world that isn't so."

Twilight nodded "Chrysalis and her army tried to take over Canterlot, but my friends and I stopped her. It is also where Ash and I got together. Please is he here too?"

"Who's Asking?" The voice was so reassuring to Twilight she turned to face him; to hug him and feel his presence again would mean the world to her. But she regretted it all. There was Ash but not the Ash she knew and loved. This Ash was still a Pegasus Pony and he had scars alone his chest and legs; but the biggest difference was the blindfold wrapped around his eyes. Fluttershy was beside him holding him close to her. Then two small foals peaked around them with curious eyes. Twilight felt like a spear was jammed into her heart. She easily put two and two together. Ash had married Fluttershy and had foals with her. She held back the tears she surly wanted to cry but it wasn't the time nor place.

"Sorry." She choked "But the Ash I'm looking for is an Alicorn not a Pegasus pony."

Ash seemed unresponsive but nodded. "I hope you find him." He then moved back to his hut with the boys following.

"Those friends and loved one as you know them are not here, alas. But tell me how all this came to pass." Zacora said.

Twilight still trying hard not to make a scene looked back to a Zecora "Starlight Glimmer, a pony who traveled back in time to stop my friends and me from ever coming together!"

"And it is these friends you have in life that keep Equestria free from strife?"

Twilight nodded "I guess so. But this is the second time I've come back and this world is even worse than the last one! If Starlight keeps doing the same thing in the past, how could the present be so different?"

Zecora gave a knowing nod and tipped her drink over watching the water flow. "Ah. Time is a river, where even the tiniest changes seen can lead to a cascade of effects downstream."

Then came a terrible scream "Please! You have to help us!"

Rarity and Rainbow Dash came threw the tree line to the village.

"The changelings attacked Ponyville! We barely escaped with our lives!" Rainbow add.

Zecora took up a spear and glared at the new comers "The only changeling attack I see is the one that come here looking for me!"

Then Applejack stepped out from the brush "It's taken quite a while to find you, Zecora." she laughed. The she began to turn dark magic transformed her into the Changeling Queen still laughing.

"What a lovely village you've chosen to stage your little resistance. It looks absolutely delicious! [slurping] Oh, come now, Zecora. You're vastly outnumbered."

Then more changeling wings humming filled the air as hundreds of changelings filled the sky.

"I know you don't want your charges hurt. Come quietly to the dungeons of Canterlot and I promise to leave the others alone." She smirked licking her lips.

Fluttershy glared getting between the changeling and her family. "Why would she ever trust you?!"

Twilight in fear for every pony here went behind Zacora "Even if there's a chance Chrysalis will honor her word, shouldn't you try?"

Zecora shushed her and gave a hushed whisper "Race to the map while we hold off their attack. Stop Starlight and put the whole world back on track!"

Queen Chrysalis stomped the ground in anger "Time to make a decision, Zecora!"

Zecora stepped forth. "Even if what you are saying were true, we'd never surrender to a creature like you! ATTACK!" She charged with her band of ponies. They fought with the changelings as Twilight and her company made their escape. She blasted some of the changelings that followed her. They made it to the map and reopened the portal and jumped back it. Twilight felt hot tears streaming down her eyes but her pain turned into rage as she clinched her teeth.

"Twilight..." Spike asked nervously but Gardevoir took the dragon into her arms. 'She's blinded by rage.'

"STARLIGHT!"

The portal opened and Starlight smirked.

"Back for more." But the reply came in a power blast of magic that slammed into her shield. She grunted as the shield cracked a little. "Not bad, but it's gonna take a lot more than that!" She panted nervously but she still smirked.

Twilight glared with hatred "Lucky for you, there's more where that came from!"

They fought with great intensity; each of them gave it their all but neither could get the upper hand on the other.

"You really gotta work on your aim." Starlight gloated. But only fueled Twilight's rage. They kept it up for nearly two hours as their battle started to take it toll on them. They panted as their power was drained from their constant attacks. Then they could hear cheering. They turned to see Rainbow Dash and the bullies had gave up on the race to watch the two powerhouses fight.

"Woah! Keep going!" She cheered eating some popcorn.

Twilight gasped "What are you doing? You have to finish your race!"

"No way! This is way more exciting!"

Starlight laughed "See? You can't stop me no matter what you do." But she would regret it. Twilight fired a shot while she was distracted. Starlight jumped to the side in order to dodge it but it still brushed her hoof. She cried in agony as her hoof was scared with a nasty burn mark. She looked up as Twilight and friends were pulled back in.

"Next time you're done." She glared as she entered into the portal.

Starlight huffed and puffed as she used her magic to heal her wound but felt a great sense of dread for when Twilight got back.

They all fell out o the portal again but Gardevoir stopped them from hitting the ground. Twilight groaned again as she held her big belly(baby). Gardevoir tended to her at once.

'Twilight you need to rest and calm down its not good for the baby.' Twilight took deep breaths but more magic was released but it was calming and relaxing way of magic that made flowers bloom in the night light. "Is the baby ok?" she asked

'Yes but I think that traveling through the time portal has been accelerating the growth of the baby. It seems to have grown an additional three months. So your now eight months pregnant I think you maybe due in four or five weeks or maybe one more time through the portal and the baby maybe here.'

Twilight just gapped. Her baby was almost here. She gasped a few times as she held her baby bump.

Spike looked up at the sky "That's strange."

"Well it's just simple observation over Twilight's reactions as well as the sudden burst magic.."

"No, it's just the other times we've come back, it's been day! But look!" They looked and indeed it was in the middle of the night.

"Why would the map bring us back to a different time of day than when we left?" Twilight muttered but before anyone replied they heard so growling. They turned to see Timberwolves moving in on them.

"Um, maybe we should figure it out later!" Spike cried out and they all bolted away but the baby was taking its toll on Twilight. Gardevoir use physic to lift her up and hurried away. They raced through the the trees until they came to a clearing to see a castle but they were to far away from Ponyville. So it could only have been one place. It completely restored.

"The Castle of the Two Sisters!"

Spike shook her head "Well, don't just stand here!"

They quickly ran inside as the Timberwolves retreated from the castle.

Spike hopped off Twilight and looked around at the clean castle. "This place looks a lot cleaner than I remember." They walked through the main entrance to see Rarity working on a tapestry.

"Rarity?" Twilight muttered

Rarity gave her a side glance then returned to her work. "The castle isn't open for viewings today. The tapestries all need changing. Again."

Spike Ran up next to her which startled her "Rarity, it's me!"

"I don't socialize with dragons. I don't know anypony who would." She snapped as she walked away to the next tapestry.

Twilight walked up to her as spike whimpered to himself "Rarity, you have to listen to me! The future of Equestria's at stake!"

"I don't know how you know my name, but I am far too busy to entertain some tourist's ridiculous fantasies."

"I have to get back to the map so I can stop Starlight from changing the past, because every present I come to is worse than the last!"

"Time travel, you say?" came a voice from the top of the stairs. They all turned to see a pony that Twilight only met once before. a pony she never wanted to see again "

"Now that's something I would like to see." Laughed Nightmare Moon.

Nightmare Moon laughing soon came to an end as she walked down towards Twilight and her friends with her royal guard "Tell me my little pony what is your name and how you came by this magic to travel through time."

Twilight looked at her with with pained eyes sad to see Luna like this.

"The princess asked you a question! And unless you wanna end up in the dungeon, you'll tell her what she wants to know!" Barked Rainbow Dash.

Nightmare Moon Smiled cruelly "Nopony in my kingdom but me should possess a magic powerful enough to change time. So I'll ask again who are you?"

"My name is Twilight Sparkle Ketchum." She replied

'Ketchum... Why does that name ring a bell.' Nightmare Moon thought to herself.

"Your kingdom?" Spike shout out.

Nightmare Moon leaned down and snarled at the baby dragon "Who else?"

Spike gulped nervously "Um... Celestia, of course!"

Nightmare Moon laughed "My sister has been imprisoned in the moon for years! But it is no less a fate than she'd sentence me to! Now, reveal to me the source of this time magic!"

Knowing there would be no way out without a fight and she would not risk her baby on that. "...Alright."

Spike Held her leg "Twilight, no!"

Twilight looked down at her friend "We have no choice, Spike." She turned back to Nightmare Moon "I can take you to it, but you'll have to get past the timberwolves."

Nightmare Moon smirked and her horn glowed "I am the ruler of all of Equestria. Do you think I can't deal with timberwolves?"

"No. I know you can."

Nightmare Moon "And if you were thinking of trying to escape..." She summoned up chains and wrapped them around Spike and Gardevoir "...it would be very unfortunate for your friends."

As they walked back though the forest Twilight could feel Nightmare Moon's eyes lingering on her.

"How far are you along?" she asked bluntly.

"I'm eight moons pregnant and she is expected to come in a few weeks."

"And I presume that this Ketchum is the father then."

"Yes."

"Was he a Pegasus Pony with a Black Mane and tail?"

"Yes do you know him?" Twilight looked at the Princess of the Eternal Night.

She gazed down at the younger alicorn with empty pity. "Yes only once. On the day of my return I banished my dear sister to the moon a young Pegasus attacked me with a strange creature. He had declared himself as a prince and vowed to defeat my evil."

Twilight knew not to ask. If she did she would regret it but her heart was his and her's belonged to him. She had to know.

"What happened to him?" he asked quietly with her head down.

Nightmare Moon stopped walking and turned her full attention to Twilight. "I killed him. On pony will ever defy me in my kingdom."

Twilight felt like her heart was stabbed. She wanted to cry, to bawl out her soul, to cry out his name. But she held it in trying to focus that this is not her world; all of this is not as it should be.

"Be thankful you have those memories of him in your heart. Not many of us have the pleasure of fond memories of better times."

Twilight looked over at Nightmare Moon and she could have swore she heard Luna in that remark.

Nightmare Moon blasted any Timberwolves that dared to come close to them. They made it to the map table as Nightmare Moon gazed at it in wonder. "How does it work?"

"A pony from my time used this spell to travel back and change the past." Twilight explained.

"And now you will give this spell to me! With it, I will ensure that the Elements of Harmony are never found and my reign lasts forever!" Nightmare laughed joyfully.

"But it won't."

Nightmare Moon stopped laughing and turned with a dark glare at Twilight. "What?!"

Twilight had her face down so her eyes were covered. "In my world, my friends and I found the Elements and used them to defeat you! Returned you to being Princess Luna. You were loved and adored by ponies all over Equestria. You and Celestia adopted a brother who loved you with his whole heart and looked up to two with the greatest of respect. He would then become my husband and father of our child; And I will do everything in my power to bring that world back!" she declared as she blasted Nightmare Moon into a tree. She then turned to Spike and Gardevoir and freed them from their chains.

"No!" She cried out firing a magic blast at Twilight but she was ready and teleported back to the table and reopened the portal returning to the past. Nightmare Moon snarled and scream out at her first and last defeat. "NOOOOOOOOO!"

In the vortex Twilight was bound with new determination. 'Starlight time to see what you sow.'


	5. Chapter 5

Starlight was still tending to her wound as her Darkria floated beside her.

"Master how is your leg doing?" he asked

Starlight glared at her Pokemon. "Why didn't you step in when she attack we so?"

"She was fighting on her own. Her Gardevoir stayed out of the fight. I will only step in if you were surely going to lose a limb and if your life was in serious danger.'

Starlight glared at her Pokemon but said nothing. She continued to rub her leg deep in thought over what Twilight would do next when she came back. It wouldn't take her long to find out. The portal opened up once again and there was Twilight and company.

"Darkria now!" she said as the nightmare Pokemon fired dark void at the princess. Twilight dodged it and launched herself towards Starlight. In a panic she told her Pokemon to hit Rainbow Dash with a dark void hoping it would distract Twilight.

But it didn't. She didn't even look at it her only target was Starlight. Starlight freaked and put up a shield but Twilight's magic ripped into it like a tin can. She pinned the unicorn to the ground as the latter panted some what. Darkria prepared an attacked but was caught in a psychic attack by Gardevoir. Darkria couldn't move.

Twilight glared down at her opponent "Starlight what you're doing goes way beyond getting rid. of my friends cutie mark connection. Everything we do here in the past – even the smallest change – can snowball into an avalanche of trouble for the future!"

Starlight still trying to put up a brave face glared back "Oh, next I suppose you'll tell me that "the fate of all of Equestria hangs in the balance!"

"It does!"

Starlight Blasted Twilight off of her "Spare me your overblown ego! No group of friends, not even Princess Twilight's, is that important!"

Then thee Young Rainbow Dash gave out a loud cry "Aaaaaaah!" the nightmare attack and finally caught up with her. Putting her to sleep and with a terrible nightmare. The portal opened up again as they were pulled back in but this time Twilight grabbed hold of Starlight.

"I don't know how important other ponies' friendships are to the future, but I can show you what the world is like without mine!"

They entered the portal in a flash of light. The wind howled across the barren landscape. Nothing was there to see but a dust and withered trees. The sky was shrouded in dark clouds with barely any light was shown.

"Where are we?!" Starlight demanded at Twilight who gave a somber expression.

"The future. Or rather, the present."

"But there's nothing here!"

"I wish I could say I was surprised. But every world I come back to is worse than the last. I don't know why my friends and I are so important to Equestria, but we are."

"I don't believe you!"

Then they heard footsteps coming their way. They stood ready to fight as a tall cloaked figure approach. It was almost as tall as Discord but stood on two legs. It had a walking stick and stared at the strange creatures.

"Twilight?" It asked removing its hood reveling to be human. Starlight was confused and fearful of this creature but everyone else knew what he was and who he was.

"Ash!" Twilight cried out and hugged him around his waist. "How is this possible? How are in your human form in Equestria?"

"Wait you mean that Ash is really that thing?" Starlight asked in disbelief but Twilight wasn't listening her.

"Twilight is that you? Hee hee you are real. You're all real." He fell to his knees and hugged the pony. He hugged her very tightly; too tight.

"Ash your choking me."

"SORRY!" Ash dropped the pony and she took some deep breaths. That's when a break in the clouds came overhead and they all got a good look at him. It wasn't the same Ash either. His hair was long and sliver white; his eyes were also white with light grey in them for the irises. He had on his head a golden crown with all six elements of harmony on it.

"Ash what happened to you?" Twilight gasped taking notice of his changes.

"Lots of things have happened since I..." he trailed off and stood up suddenly. He looked to the west and stared blankly.

"Ash..." Spike muttered suddenly feeling very scared. Gardevoir tried to enter Ash's mind but it was sealed off she couldn't even get in. Darkria took a defensive stance opposite of them ready to protect the group. A deep rumble was heard and the ground shook a bit. An distant flapping of heavy wings could be heard. Starlight didn't like the sudden tension and wanted to get back to the map and out of this world.

'SNAP!' Ash snapped his fingers and they were gone. They reappeared in cave with some crates and many books laid all over the place. Starlight slipped out and tripped and landed on her bad leg. She sat down and nursed it. Ash snapped his fingers again and a fire appeared in the middle of the cave.

"I understand that you are part of an alternate timeline." Ash said as he sat down across from the group.

"How did you know?" Twilight asked as Spike sat next to her with Darkria and Gardevoir gathered around the fire.

"Your magic is different from mine and also my Twilight was still an unicorn in this timeline. Also I'm the only survivor of the Terek incident."

"The Terek incident?" Spike asked as he took a cup of water from Ash.

"Yes when Terek began his reign of terror; we fought him with little effect. Until I was chosen to use all of the Alicorn Magic to fight him; but it wasn't enough. We were at an impasse in terms of magic but I made a decision that would change the world forever." Ash stopped talking and stood up and looked out of the cave. His hair flowed in the wind but his eyes seemed so lifeless.

"I took the elements of harmony back from the tree and made a crown to help me control all six at once. So I faced Terek again with all of the Alicorn Magic and the six elements I fought that demon with every ounce of strength I had. Then it happened the magic of the elements overpowered me and I fired a blast of magic that consumed Terek destroying his body and spirit. But all the magic he had taken had to go somewhere; and it went into the only living thing there. Me."

Twilight and Starlight gasped. "You mean you have all of the magic in Equestria?" Starlight asked in amazement. "But why didn't you give it back?" Twilight added.

"I would have but when my body absorbed all the magic it caused a chain reaction within me. My body couldn't handle the strain of magic and in the fraction of a second after the magic entered me it had to be released in pure energy. But in the process it destroyed all of Equestria. No one survived the blast."

Everyone was dead silent. Spike dropped his cup and Twilight covered her mouth in shock and horror. Gardevoir paled with dread and Starlight felt like she was going to be sick.

"The experience knocked me out and when I woke up I was in a seven mile crater back in my human form. I spent months looking for any survivors but none I found; and I have traveled from Manehatten's ruins to the Las Pegasus remains and back here twice. I have seen nothing. Even with my powers I can't sense any pony. I still had all of the Equestrian Magic and the effects it has had on me are remarkable. Besides my physical changes my mind now holds the memories of ever pony who's magic was taken by Terek." He held his head in his hands "I nearly went insane for months I dealt with the dreams and voices in my head. It has been nearly two years I have still been plagued by these memories that are not mine." He voice grows louder and angrier. "I want it all to stop. I want my mine free from this hell i'm in! I..I.." But he stopped raging as Twilight hugged him from behind.

"It's okay Ash this isn't how the world suppose to be. We are going to fix this and make this alright."

"Like Tarterous I will let you fix the past." Starlight growled as she glared at the princess. Twilight burst into flame mode and tried to strangle her but Gardevoir held her back with psychic powers.

"Twilight we need to stay calm down. For the sake of the baby." Gardevoir said.

Ash stared at Twilight's then more at her baby bump. His magic registered the life growing inside her was almost ready to be born. His counterpart in the other timeline must be worried about them. So he turned towards Starlight feeling her counter for Twilight and her pain from some long past event. He walked over to her and stood in front of her. She squirmed under his gazes as he knelt down in front of her.

"Let's see what's makes you so angry." He touched her forehead and the cave was filled with light. They were all translucent like ghosts unseen by anyone there. They had appeared in a small village where a small and younger Starlight with pigtails was running with a young colt with red and yellow mane.

"What is this place?" Twilight asked

"Someplace I have long kept locked away." Starlight said then looked at Ash with a hurt filled glare. "Why did you bring this place back up? I have tried for years to forget this day?"

Ash looked down at her with a blank stare. "You haven't forgotten this day. It is the source of your pain and your hate for Cutie Marks." They followed the two young ponies to a house where they played and did magic together.

Starlight stared in nostalgia "That's Sunburst. Sunburst and I did everything together. In fact, I don't remember us ever being apart. Until today."

They looked into a house and say them trying to use magic but as Starlight tried to use it the backfired and caused the books and dished to fall out of their shelves. But Sunburst caught them; in a burst of magic he was able to use magic to grab everything and return it to it's original place. Then he found he had gotten his cutie mark. He was so excited he ran out to show to the other ponies in the village leaving Starlight behind.

"And just like that, my friend was gone. His family recognized his magical talent and sent him off to Canterlot. I never saw him again."

The light came again and they were all back in the cave.

Spike was confused on one part "Well, why not?"

"Because of his cutie mark! He got his, and I didn't! He moved on, and I didn't! I stayed here and never made another friend because I was too afraid another cutie mark would take them away, too!" Starlight shouted at him.

Twilight glared back "That's ridiculous. A cutie mark can't take your friends away."

Starlight turned her attention to the princess. "Not everypony's lucky enough to get her cutie mark at the same time as her friends! You don't know what it's like to lose a friend because of a cutie mark. But once I stop the rainboom, you will! And when I destroy this scroll, there'll be no way for you to change it!"

But as she took out the scroll Ash snapped his fingers and the scroll was in his hand in perfect condition. He examined it and looked back at Starlight.

"You are too afraid to try again. That's sad." Ash said looking at the unicorn. "And what is sadder still is that you didn't even try to contact him afterwards. No attempt to write a letter or go to Canterlot. You had every opportunity for you to reconcile your friendship with him but you chose not to." He started moving towards her as she fired a blast of magic but it was defected with ease. "Your hate for Cutie marks is just an excuse for your own mistakes."

"SHUT UP! You know nothing about me!" She fired a more powerful blast of magic but Ash took it with no problem.

"I know everything about you. I saw every moment of your life to this moment. I saw how afraid you were of losing friends again drove you to hate cutie marks."

He knelt in front of her and stared right into her eyes. She was trying hard to be angry but tears were forming in her eyes. Ash then hugged her and she felt the human touch on her mane as he held her.

"I'm sorry you had felt like you you would lose more friends in you tried again. I am sure that you would find friends that you can relate to."

Starlight felt the tears were letting loose. "I thought Sunburst and I were the same. But we turned out different, and it tore our friendship apart!"

Twilight then stepped up "So try again! Make new friends! And if something that you can't control happens that changes things, work through it together! That's what friendship is! And it's not just myfriendships that are important to Equestria! Everypony's are! When yours ended, it led us here. But just imagine all the others that are out there waiting for you if you just give them a chance!"

Ash let go of the unicorn as Starlight turned to Twilight. "How do I know they won't all end the same way?"

Twilight offered up her hoof "I guess it's up to you to make sure they don't."

Starlight took the hoof still unsure of herself but still it felt like the right direction to go.

"Now I adjusted the spell so it will open at the moment of the Rainboom but you won't have to return to it. It will come and go in a flash so it won't effect the timeline. So you will return the moment the first time portal opened up, restoring the timeline." Ash instructed.

Twilight then realized what that meant for Ash. "Then this world would no longer exists. You will fade away."

"I welcome that." He handed her a letter. "Give this to your Ash and have him read it. It is my encounter with what happened after Equestria fell. He must know why his plan must work if Equestria is to survive."

"What plan?"

"He will let you know in time." Ash then hugged Twilight and petted her mane. "Take care my princess."

Before she could reply Ash snapped his fingers and they were back at the table. Twilight shed one tear before using the spell and taking all of them back to their timeline. Ash looked out of the cave seeing the table from the distance. It vanished soon after. Ash sighed with relief as the world changed. Equestria had life once more as he waited to faded away into nothing. "Be brave my friends the real challenge of friendship is coming." But then a flash of purple light opened up behind him taking him to who knows where.

Twilight, Starlight, Spike and the two Pokemon returned safely back to the Castle.

Spike began kissing the grown "One Castle of Friendship – check!"

Starlight was still uncomfortable with this and was thinking of slipping out but Twilight put her hoof around her in a friendly hug. The the doors open with the rest of the mane six in the door way.

Rarity was first to speak "What in Equestria was that?!"

"Is everypony okay?" asked Fluttershy

"Can you do it again?" Pinkie asked hopefully.

Spike Smiled before laying back on the ground "One group of amazing friends – check!"

Twilight nodded "Yeah, Spike. It looks like we're home!"

Applejack noticed the odd one out. "Uh... what's she doin' here?"

Twilight turned to see Starlight then chuckled "Actually, it's kind of a long story."

Starlight waited outside with the Pokemon and Spike as the ponies discuss what would be the best action to deal with Starlight.

Rainbow Dash was impressed of the adventure Twilight had. "I mean, I knew my rainboom was awesome, but I never thought all of Equestria depended on it!"

"Or on us!" Pinkie Pie added.

Twilight nodded "I think it's more than that. Friendship connects all of Equestria, and undoing one group of friends made its magic less powerful."

Applejack wanted to state the obvious "I can't believe y'all were able to travel through time like that."

Pinkie Pie wanted in too "That Starlight must be pretty magical!"

Twilight nodded too "She obviously has more talent for magic than almost anypony I've seen. My magic couldn't stop her. I had to convince her to stop on her own. Once I realized that, everything fell into place."

Applejack then got serious "But if she's as powerful as all that, we can't just send her on her way, can we?"

Twilight smiled "Actually, I kind of have something else in mind."

Starlight got up when the door opened up.

"I know there's no excuse for what I did, but I want you all to know that I'm ready for whatever punishment you think is fair."

Twilight stood in front "I've been thinking a lot about how badly Equestria fared without just one group of friends. Because even when one friendship dies, the results can be disastrous."

Starlight lowered her head "I know first-hoof how true that can be."

"And that's why I've asked you here. If you're willing to learn, I'm willing to teach you what I know. You'll have the power to make Equestria an even better place."

"How do I start?"

Twilight smiled "Starting is easy! All you have to do is make a friend! And you've got seven of them right..." She cried out in sudden pain. She had a hoof on her belly. Then a splash of water was heard. The girls all knew what that meant. "Her water just broke!" Fluttershy exclaimed. "We need to get her to a hospital quick."

"The baby's coming!" Rarity shouted in panic.

"NOOO! ASH NEEDS TO BE HERE! I NEED MY ASH!" Twilight cried out as the pain grew.

"This can't get any worse." Spike cried out.

'BOOM!'

Pinkie Pie suddenly was twitching violently. "Something is happening!"

Starlight then teleported them all out of the castle but outside it was much worse. Ponies where running away from the sound of the noise. Then a crack like lighting echoed across the land. Everyone looked up to see the sky had a huge crack down the middle. The hole grew bigger and opened inside what looked like a stadium but upside down with a weird cat creature and a strange creature next to him.

"Not good." Spike said as the opening went wider as a lighting storm formed around it striking everywhere.

"Definitely NOT GOOD!"


End file.
